The Global Positioning System (GPS) is used for positioning and navigating globally in a real-time manner. The GPS is an excellent example of applying the satellite communication technique in the navigation field, which may provide navigation information such as three-dimensional (3D) location, speed and timing to worldwide users. In addition, with the deployment of the GPS, the information-based society is established around the world in a better manner, which has been a significant boost for the development of digital economy.
In the related art, the GPS is consisted of three parts, i.e. a ground-based control part, a space-based part and a user equipment part. The ground-based control part is configured to manage and maintain the whole ground-based control system, and provide navigation data and instructions to satellites. The space-based part is consisted of 24 satellites distributed on six orbits, and configured to keep transmitting positioning information. The user equipment part is a GPS signal receiver, and configured to receive the positioning information transmitted by the space-based part. In addition, the GPS signal receiver is usually mounted on a terminal.
In the case that a terminal receives a signal of the positioning information transmitted by the space-based part, the signal may be adversely affected by the space environment. As a result, it is possible that the terminal does not receive the positioning information timely and accurately. In addition, the indoor positioning ability of the GPS is poor, and thus such positioning result is unreliable.